Only for you
by Department of Fiction
Summary: Harry looses his memory, will he get it back?


**Only for you**

Harry was completely exhausted, all the fighting had made him very tired. Things were not going well at all. They were completely outnumbered and Harry could see that his friends were very tired too. Were was the Order? They should be here by now. Suddenly he saw a bright purple light flying trough the air. As in slow motion he saw it, speeding straight for Ginny. His heart froze. He did not have the strength to conjure a shield for her so he did the only thing he could do. In slow motion he bounded for Ginny. As the curse drew closer Ginny saw it too in the corner of her eye. She raised her arm ready to cast a shield charm and the words were forming on her lips but in her mind she knew it was to late. Just as that thought went through her head Harry stepped in front of her. Her scream barely had time to leave her lips before the curse hit him squarely in the chest. His body jerked and then he was slammed into the wall. He slid towards the floor, the light leaving his eyes.

Harry's ears were ringing. His body ached all over and he could not for the life of him figure out why. He opened his eyes slowly. He was laying down on his back in a hallway and it looked like there was some sort of battle going on. Colored lights were shooting back and forth. Sometimes the lights would hit a wall or statue and create a small explosion or make a hole. It was like watching a movie with the sound off. People were running back and forth and it looked like they were yelling. His hearing was returning slowly and suddenly he heard a muffled scream.

He turned his head and saw a girl running towards him. She had flaming red hair and wore a school uniform. She looked very scared and it was the girl who was screaming. Harry tried to hear what she was saying. The ringing mingled with the muffled screams and distant sounds of fighting.

"Harry! No!…"

As in slow motion he watched as she reached him and dropped to her knees besides him. She put one of her hands over her mouth and he saw fear in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to scan his body and he saw them fill up with tears and he wondered why. Someone pressed a scarf into her outstretched hand. She put the scarf on his chest and pressed down hard. It hurt like nothing had ever before and Harry's vision blurred and darkened for a while. As he looked down at his chest he saw a big gash through his white shirt and a lot of blood. He must have been hit by one of the bright colored lights he thought. His hands were now shaking and he reached for his chest but the girl grabbed them and held them in her own. Someone else much stronger must have taken up the task of pressing the scarf down on his wound and he again saw a glimpse of flaming red hair but shorter this time.

The girl was talking again but her voice was softer now and the ringing in his ears had lessened somewhat. His eyes drifted from her bloody hands holding his, to her face. The tears were falling freely now and she repeated the same sentence over and over.

"Please Harry, you are going to be ok, please be ok, just hang in there, it will be alright Harry…"

The sounds of fighting were gone now but it had been replaced with people shouting instead and feet rushing by. Harry started feeling cold and he was now having a very had time keeping his eyes open. Maybe he needed to sleep? Yes he was definitely very tired. With one last effort he tried to focus on the girls face again. His green eyes met the brown and then blackness took him, the last thing he heard was a long drawn out scream.

"Nooooo!"

 **XXX XXX**

Harry felt very confused, he was having dream after dream, at least he was hoping they were dreams. Some of the dreams were really bad, some really weird and some were the best dreams Harry had ever had. He dreamed of dragons, owls, people with red hair, a dangerous school of some sort and a man or creature with red glowing eyes. Just as he was falling from one of the high towers of a castle he tried to wake himself by forcing his eyes open. He had a sharp sucking feeling in his stomach and just as he was about to hit the ground he woke up and opened his eyes.

In panic he looked around and for a moment the bright light blinded him. He was breathing fast and apparently he was laying down in a bed with plain white sheets. There seemed to be people sitting all around him in chairs and when he began stirring they seemed to awake from sort of slumber.

"He's awake."

"Thank Merlin"

"Its alright Harry, you're safe."

"I'l fetch Madam Pomfrey."

"How are you feeling?"

There were several voices all at once and someone took his hands. He tried to look around but everything was very blurry. He reached his hands towards his face to try and feel what was wrong.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." he heard a girls voice say. A pair of glasses were gently placed on his face and his vision was suddenly clear as day. Around his bed there were several people, quite a few with red hair. The bed was situated in a very large room with a high ceiling. Huge windows lined the walls from floor to ceiling.

"Harry, how are you feeling mate?" one of the redheads asked him. Harry looked at him and tried to speak but nothing came out. He clasped his throat and someone presented him with a glass of water. He took the glass and drank eagerly, his mouth and throat were very dry.

"Easy now Mr Potter, small sips." a stern but still friendly voice told him. Harry took his time and when the glass was empty he tried to speak agin. All that escaped his mouth was a hoarse croak. Feeling somewhat frustrated he let his hands fall in his lap.

"Now Mr Potter, there is nothing to be worried about. This is not uncommon when someone has been unconscious for a while." the matron said.

Harry looked at her but before he could do anything someone snapped their fingers.

"I got it, wait here." The boy with red hair stood up quickly and walked over to the small office at the end of the big room that Harry now realized must be some sort of hospital. He returned with some sort of strange paper, a feather and a small black bottle.

"Ron, thats a brilliant idea." a bushy haired girl said. Harry frowned before realizing this was probably a feather quill. He dipped the quill in the ink bottle and tried to write on the parchment but he left big blotches of ink and the words were unreadable. The red headed girl took his hand and helped him. Harry looked her and smiled. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She gave a small laugh and wiped some tears of her face.

Harry wrote down; "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing." The red headed girl replied almost as soon as he had written the question down. The red headed boy who was called Ron stared at Harry and gave a quick look at the bushy haired girl sitting next to him.

"What happened?" he wrote down next.

"You were hit by a curse Harry but we don't exactly know which one." the bushy haired girl replied.

Harry was if possible even more confused by the last two answers. Hospital wing? Curse?

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he showed them the piece of parchment.

"Harry thats not funny mate." Ron replied suddenly looking very serious.

"Harry…" he felt his hands being squeezed. He looked over at the red headed girl sitting next to him. She looked at him with both confusion and fear in her eyes. "You do remember us right? You remember me?" Harry gave a wan smile and scribbled down a "No, should I?" on the piece of parchment. He could se the colour drain away from her face. "Harry that's not funny, stop it right now." she replied barely audible.

"I'm sorry, I am really confused." Harry scribbled down.

"Now Mr Potter, it is not unheard of for people who have suffered a severe injury to loose their memory." the matron replied.

"For how long?" he wrote down next.

"Well, that depends. Sometimes it is just for a few hours or days, sometimes for weeks, months or even for ever."

"What!?" the boy called Ron said loudly. There were several gasps around Harry. He felt his panic rising again as the people around him started to discuss this new information loudly, his eyes darted around and he was just about to get up and leave when he felt someone press a hand on his chest gently but firmly.

"Harry, you need to calm down" said the red headed girl. A vial was pressed against his lips and sooner than he could do anything to protest his eyelids were falling heavy and he slumped back against the pillows. Darkness took him once again.

 **XXX XXX**

When Harry woke up next he felt a lot better. His eyelids were still a bit heavy but he felt rested and a lot calmer. He looked around his bed and there were only two people sitting around him now. The red headed boy called Ron was sleeping gently in a chair at the foot of his bed. To his left was the red headed girl who Harry still didn't know the name of. Several hours must have passed and she looked more worn and older than when he had last seen her. Her hair was messy and untidy and she had dark marks under her eyes. It looked like she had not eaten for days and there were fresh tear streaks on her pale cheeks.

Harry reached for the paper and quill on his night stand.

"Why are you crying?" he wrote down and gave the girl the piece of parchment. As she red it even more tears appeared and dropped down on to the paper.

"Harry I… I can't…" she whispered. She stood up hastily and left the hospital wing in a hurry. Harry was again very confused and felt saddened byt the fact that the girl was crying and he had no idea why. Harry sat alone with his thoughts for quite some time before the Ron woke up.

"Harry mate, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." he simply wrote down and Ron frowned but smiled at the end.

"Well I think that is a good sign" he said sounding suddenly more cheered up.

"Why?"

"Well you used to say that before all this whenever you were not fine."

Harry scowled a bit but this seemed to spur Ron on even more. "See, thats already a massive improvement. You hungry mate?"

Harry was indeed very hungry and when he had showed Ron the piece of paper saying "Yes" he drew out a long thin piece of wood from his inner pocket. Ron muttered a few words and a silvery blue wisp of smoke erupted from the piece of wood and formed into a dog that ran straight through the closed doors of the hospital wing.

Harry simply gaped at the doors. Obviously he must have hit his head really hard if he were seeing things like this. Ron caught his eyes and blushed slightly.

"Yea, well I know its not as good as yours but Hermione finally managed to teach me how to do it. Very handy some times."

Harry was now staring at Ron still with his mouth open.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Ron mumbled and began rummaging through his inner pockets. "Here you are." he said and tossed a similar piece of wood in Harrys lap. Harry looked at it, it wasn't like anything he had ever seen.

"What is this?" he wrote down.

"Oh come off it Harry, its your wand." Ron replied somewhat irritated. A wand? My wand? He must be joking. Harry picked it up and examined it more closely. He was distracted from his thought when he saw Ron looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Blimey Harry, you really don't remember a thing?"

Harry looked at him and then slowly shook his head.

"Not even that you are a wizard?"

Harry frowned and scribbled down; "What do you mean?"

Ron looked a little pale and then said; "Well this might take a while Harry and I should really have Hermione help me with this but she is in the library." He started telling Harry about his life everything from the day he was born up until now. Harrys dinner arrived during this and Harry ate slowly and paused often to look up at Ron as he revealed such information like that his parents were dead, a dark wizard was after him, he attended a school in Scotland, he owned a house, he had lots of money etc. When Ron had finished the short version of Harry's life story and Harry had finished his meal they both sat quiet for quite a long time. This was a lot of information to take in and he was sure if he was going to believe it or not. The questions were whirling around in his head.

He gripped the quill and started writing on the parchment again. As he finished writing he showed Ron the parchment;

"Who is the redheaded girl and why was she crying?"

Ron blushed deep scarlet and then averted his eyes to the ground. "I am really sorry Harry, I forgot." he fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a while before looking at Harry again.

"Please don't tell her I did or she will hex me into oblivion."

Harry shook his head, after all that hexing business sounded bad.

"Well her name is Ginny and she is my sister. And well… erm she is your eh… girlfriend." he trailed off. It was now Harry's turn to blush. He had a girlfriend? So that was why she was crying, she must have been worried for him. A million more questions raced around inside Harry's head.

He picket up the piece of paper and scribbled "How do you feel about that?". Ron looked puzzled at first but then he seemed to understand what Harry meant.

"Oh, you mean because I'm her brother?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, to tell you the truth I wasn't trilled at first but I know you both love each other and after all you are my best mate. I know you would never do anything to hurt her."

Somewhere deep down Harry felt a small lump in his throat that he could not explain. He was revelled out of his emotional thoughts by Ron continuing;

"Well except making her worried by falling off your broom from time to time but she knew that well before you two ever got together."

Harry must have looked very surprised because Rons face seemed to fall apart.

"Wait, you don't even remember Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head again.

"Well this is really serious then." Ron continued, and he launched into a very detailed explanation about Quidditch. After nearly two hours Harry's head was completely filled with quaffles, goal posts, chasers, different teams of Great Britain, snitches and quite a few of the 700 fouls.

 **XXX XXX**

By the time they were interrupted it was getting dark outside. The bushy haired girl apparently called Hermione walked in to the hospital wing. Ron did not spot her immediately but as soon as she herd Ron explaining quidditch to Harry she just sighed and muttered; "Boys".

Ron turned around at this. "Oh hey Hermione, I was just bringing Harry up to speed on a few things."

"I can see that Ron." she said smiling a bit.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry immediately started writing "Fine." until he saw both of their faces and hastily crossed it out. "Confused." he wrote instead.

"I can understand that Harry, but we are trying our best to help you. I have spent all day in the library looking up books trying to find out what curse it was that hit you. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore are also trying to help you, just give it a bit of time for now."

Harry felt a little calmer knowing people were trying to help him. He glanced at the empty chair by his side.

"Where is Ginny?" he wrote down.

Hermione and Ron both gave each other a quick glance.

"Harry… I think Ginny needed a moment to herself, she does not know what to do and she blames herself for what happened." Hermione explained.

"Why?" he scribbled down quickly.

"Well you saved her. You stepped in front of that curse meant for her." Ron answered.

"I did?"

"Yes and for that I cannot thank you enough Harry." Ron said.

At this moment Harrys eyes got a little misty and he pretended to adjust his glasses while quickly wiping his eyes.

"Just give it some time and I think she will be back soon enough." Hermione continued.

Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione left an hour later but promised to return the next day. They had apparently spent most of last week at his side in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey stopped by a few times to check up on him and run a few diagnostic spells.

As Harry lay in bed he had a very hard time falling asleep. Perhaps it was because he had just slept for a week or perhaps it was because of everything he had learned today. Could it be true? Ron and Hermione seemed very friendly and Ginny obviously cared a great deal for him. A part of him also felt very lucky. Ginny was apparently his girlfriend and since he had not talked to her that much his main thoughts were on how pretty she was. There was also something very familiar about her somewhere in the back of his mind, he just could not figure out what.

He eventually fell asleep. Images of people and places flooded his mind. He was sitting in a somewhat familiar living room. It was full of worn but well cared for furniture. A lot of pictures crowded the walls and the paraffin lamps created a warm golden glow in the room. Harry felt very warm and safe, as if he was finally home. As he continued to scan the room his heart almost stopped. In the armchair across from him sat Ginny. She was reading a book. The warm glow of the lights made her hair sparkle and look almost as if it was on fire. Her brown eyes seemed to have flecks of gold. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. She looked up from the book and saw Harry looking at her. She smiled and blushed.

"Harry, you are staring." she whispered.

He was just about to apologize when there was a loud crash from the next room. Ginny got up immediately and drew one of those wand things from her pocket. Harry stood up but before he could react, several people in dark robes had entered the room. Ginny stepped in front of Harry and tried to wave her wand trough the air but before she could do so a green light had hit her in the chest. She started falling backwards and Harry caught her. As he ended up on the floor with her in his arms he noticed how still she was. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were still open but the warm glow and flecks of gold were gone.

"Ginny?" he asked tentatively.

He shook her lightly but there was no reply and Harry could already feel the warmth leaving her, she was dead. Sadness filled him and he screamed with rage. There was a cold and hard laugh and Harry looked up. He heard a woman scream and there was a blinding green light. Harry woke up, he was sweating all over. There was a rustle of fabric next to him. "Harry, It's alright I'm here." A familiar voice came out of the darkness. His heavy breathing and thrashing around must have startled her. He heard her mutter something under her breath and a moment later the candle on his nightstand was lit. The light cast long shadows over the stone walls and Harry was again lost for words (both literally and in his head) at how beautiful Ginny was. Her hair was a little bit more in order than yesterday and she was wearing a green dressing gown over her pyjamas.

"I couldn't sleep so I sneaked out to come down here instead, I hope you don't mind?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I must look a right mess." she said.

Harry blushed and shook his head again, he realized he must have been staring.

"Bad dream?"

Harry nodded and tried to look straight ahead or at his hands.

"It's alright, you can tell me… Oh, sorry. I mean, well…"

Harry thought for a while, should he wright about dreaming of her? No he couldn't, it would look very weird. He shook his head and he thought for a while that she looked a bit disappointed.

"Il be here for you, try and go back to sleep."

She took his hand and Harry felt both a little nervous and a bit calmer. He stared in to the ceiling and listened to her breathing. Harry lay awake for a long time and he was sure she was awake too. Eventually sleep overpowered him but this time there were no bad dreams.

 **A/N:** Ok, so this i just something that came to me last night and I had to write it down. I haven't decided yet if this is something I should continue or not so please tell me what you think. If I should continue please give me some ideas. I have no clue if he should get his memory back or not and if yes, how? Please review.


End file.
